1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foil container for storing components of a multi-component mass and for being inserted in a receptacle of an ejection device and including a first bag for storing at least one component of the multi-component mass, a second foil bag arranged next to the first foil bag and for storing separate from each other, at least two components of a multi-component mass, and a head portion having at least two receiving sections for receiving respective ends of the first and second foil bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-component masses such as, e.g., mortar-, foam-, and sealing masses are made available to a user in cartridges and foil containers. Foil containers have proved themselves for storing such masses and advantageously distinguish from cartridges by a smaller portion of material that need be disposed after the mass contained therein is brought out. In addition, foil containers can be easily and cost-effectively produced.
A foil container is placed or inserted in a receptacle of an ejection device, e.g., of a dispenser. An ejection mechanism simultaneously ejects the components through an outlet opening provided in the head portion of the foil container. Usually, after the ejection, the ejected mass passes through a mixing housing having a mixing member. In the mixing housing, separate components are mixed with each other to form the desired mass.
European Patent EP 0 914 069 B1 discloses a foil container of the type described above and including two, arranged next to each other, foil bags for receiving each a component of a two-component mass. This arrangement of foil bags is called a side-by-side arrangement.
A drawback of foil containers, such as disclosed, e.g., in EP 0 914 069 B1, consists in that they can be used only for storing two-component masses and can be inserted only in one receptacle of an ejection device. When the use of three-component masses or masses with more than three components is required, up to now, special ejection devices and containers, which have a complicated construction and which are, therefore, cost-intensive in manufacturing, were required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a foil container for storing masses consisting of more than two components and which can be used with an ejection device for a two-component mass.